


Two Guys in an Apartment

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-04
Updated: 2006-10-04
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: "Jared's barely stepped through the door before Jensen is pushing him up against a wall, hands tight around his biceps." Sequel to my fic Two Guys in a Bar, but can be read on it's own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Title: Two Guys in an Apartment  
Author: Kali  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Jared/Jensen  
Summary: _Jared’s barely stepped through the door before Jensen is pushing him up against a wall, hands tight around his biceps._ Sequel to my fic [Two Guys in a Bar](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_smut/6792.html#cutid1), but can be read on it's own.   
Disclaimer: This is fiction, no harm is meant and no money is made.  
Notes: For all the people who asked for a sequel. Crossposted to [ ](http://community.livejournal.com/super_real/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/super_real/)**super_real**. Feedback is loved.  
  
  
Jensen’s waiting for him just outside the door. Jared barely has time to register that it’s Jensen before he’s being slammed up against the wall and damn, but shouldn’t he have the automatic leverage here? He’s practically a foot taller and besides, Jensen’s half-drunk. But none of that seems to matter, because Jensen has his hands fisted in his shirt and is pressing right up against him and if Jared thought it was bad enough in the bar, with surreptitious touches, it’s worse out here, with Jensen’s whole body pushing against him. Jared gasps, rolling his hips a little and letting his head thump back against the wall.  
  
“Christ, Jensen, you’re a fucking tease,” he breathes, and Jensen chuckles against the hollow of this throat.  
  
“You think you’re the only one who’s been wantin’ this? Shit, Jared, do you have any idea how many times I’ve jerked off thinkin’ of you?”   
  
Jared moans at that, and then jerks when Jensen bites down on his neck, just over his jugular. He uses his knee to push Jared’s thighs apart, pushing against his groin, and Jared suddenly has to focus really hard just to be able to form words.  
  
“Thought I wasn’t… _fuck_ , allowed until… shit, Jen, c’mon.”  
  
“Getting impatient?” Jensen asks quietly, and there it is again, that infuriating ability he has to remain so fucking calm when Jared’s fighting just to breathe right. Jensen licks up his neck, and Jared can’t help but remember how he wanted to do that to Jensen not ten minutes ago. A shaky little laugh bubbles up his throat, but it ends in a really pathetic little whimper when Jensen steps away, cool air rushing in where his warm body had been.  
  
“I’ll drive,” Jensen says with a wicked little grin, and Jared can only nod and stumble towards his car.  
  
Jensen hums as he drives, one hand on the wheel and the other resting oh so casually on Jared’s thigh. Jared closes his eyes, telling himself that it is not physically possibly for Jensen’s hand to feel so burning hot.  
  
“My apartment’s closest, if that’s okay,” Jensen says, all amicable and easy as if he didn’t have Jared wound up so tight he felt like he was about to shatter. Jared thinks he mumbles _yes_ , but it might have been _fuck_ , or just nonsensical sounds. Jensen smiles and continues driving, tapping an absent pattern on the wheel with his thumb. If it weren’t for the fact that Jared can see a tell-tale bulge in his jeans, Jared would almost believe that he was completely unaffected by this whole situation. Well, he’d just have to see if he couldn’t crack that irritating façade just a little.  
  
Grinning, and thinking clearly for the first time since he walked into that damn bar, Jared reaches over and rubs his thumb down Jensen’s erection. It really is incredibly satisfying to see Jensen’s hips flex a little against his touch, his grip tightening on the wheel. But he doesn’t make a sound, and that’s what Jared really wants-to hear Jensen lose control, even just a little.  
  
Biting his lip, Jared runs the flat of his palm over Jensen’s dick, digging in a little with the heel in a way that made Jensen squirm around. Jared isn’t sure if he’s trying to get away from the touch or get more.  
  
“I’m trying to drive, ya know,” Jensen says, and Jared smiles happily.  
  
“Yep. But, see, I’m wondering if you could keep driving… if I sucked you off right here.”   
  
“Jesus Christ,” Jensen hisses, hips jerking damn near off the seat. Jared grins and sits back in his seat, pretending he doesn’t see the half-hearted glare Jensen shoots his way.  
  
\--  
  
Jared’s barely stepped through the door before Jensen is pushing him up against a wall, hands tight around his biceps.   
  
“You seem to be thinking far too clearly for my tastes,” Jensen murmurs, leaning in close so that his lips drag along Jared’s jaw. “I had you all nice and… pliant earlier.”   
  
“Earlier, you were touching my dick,” Jared replies, his voice slurring a little. Jensen chuckles, breath huffing against Jared’s skin, and drops a hand to Jared’s groin.   
  
“Like this, you mean?”   
  
“Ah, fuck! Yes…”   
  
Jensen laughs, giving a couple of rough strokes before using both hands to tug Jared’s shirt over his head. He lets it fall to the floor, smoothing his hands over Jared’s chest. He drags his nails over his nipples, rubbing them a little between his fingers. Jared rolled his hips a little, letting his head thunk back against the wall.  
  
“Fucking teasing,” he breathes, and Jensen licks at his collar bone.  
  
“I like teasing you,” he replies softly. “Want to see how far I can push. Want to see you come undone at the seams.”   
  
Jared whimpers, and then goes completely still when Jensen’s hands all to his belt. He licks his lips, bowing his head to watch as Jensen undoes the buckle and slides the leather through the loops. Jensen toys with the button for a moment before slowly slipping it through the eye, pulling the zipper down with his other hand. He drops to his knees as he pulls both Jared’s jeans and boxers down, and Jared pushes his hips forward a little. Jensen ignores the silent plea, just helps Jared step free and pushing the small pile of clothes to the side.  
  
“Bed,” he mutters, looking up at Jared through his lashes. “Want to see you spread out and wanting me.”   
  
Jared nods and stumbles away, one hand pressed to the wall to steady himself. Jensen watches him for a moment, admiring the curve of his ass and he has to grope for his dick, stroking it roughly a couple of times because he’s so close to coming it’s almost painful and he doesn’t know how he’s gonna manage this without embarrassing himself.   
  
Standing up, Jensen quickly strips and leaves his clothes next to Jared’s, following his friend into the bedroom. His breath catches when he sees that Jared has taken him literally and is spread-eagled on the bed, looking more gorgeous and fuckable than ever.  
  
Jensen just stands at the foot of the bed for a moment, looking at him, and it’s a good thing Jared’s never self-conscious because there is so much raw hunger in Jensen’s eyes that he shivers. This is gonna be so good, he could tell.  
  
Jensen licks his lips and crawls on to the bed, slow and almost predatory. He plants his hands on either side of Jared’s head and looks down with a small smile.  
  
“You look gorgeous like this,” he murmurs. “And I keep thinking of how much prettier you’re gonna look when you’re begging me.”   
  
Dipping his head, he places a soft kiss on the corner of Jared’s mouth, letting his mouth trail across the jaw, tongue flicking out at odd intervals to taste the skin. Jared twists his head to the side, letting out a little breathy sound of pleasure when Jensen nibbles on his ear before licking down his neck again. He remembers Jensen’s earlier comment about tasting every inch of him, and that thought just runs rampant in his mind and he is caught completely by surprise when his left nipple is suddenly enveloped in soft, wet heat. He groans, and his eyes flutter closed when Jensen bites down, letting his tongue wash over the hard pebble of flesh to soothe the slight sting.  
  
“Do you like it rough, Jared?” Jensen asks quietly, fingers feathering over Jared’s ribs. His breath is warm against Jared’s skin, ticklish and making him squirm a little. “I bet you do. I bet you like to be taken hard and rough. I bet you like to be left with bruises in the morning.”   
  
Jensen digs his fingers in to Jared’s sides, quick and hard, blunt fingernails just breaking the skin. Jared yelps, fisting his hands in the sheet. Jensen grins and licks away the tiny specks of blood.   
  
“I’ll take that as a yes.”   
  
Jensen licks at his skin again, tracing nonsensical patterns on his abs. Jared squirms, breath coming in short, stuttering gasps as Jensen slides lower and lower. He thinks he stops breathing entirely when Jensen finally stops licking at his skin. He’s closed his eyes at some point, but he doesn’t need to see to know where Jensen is-he can feel hands on his thighs, and warm breath ghosting against the sensitive skin of his cock. He twitches in anticipation, but nothing happens.   
  
After a second of nothing more than the barely-there feel of Jensen’s breath on his dick, Jared opens his eyes and sees that Jensen is looking up at him, dark and serious. He opens his mouth to ask what’s wrong, when Jensen’s tongue darts out, licking at the head of his cock, and the words morph into a strangled groan. Jensen makes a little pleased noise in the back of his throat and licks again, dragging the flat of his tongue over the tiny slit and lapping up the precome. Jared’s not even able to moan, the sensation pushes all breath out of his lungs and thoughts from his mind.  
  
“Knew you’d taste good,” Jensen says quietly, and Jared can hear the smug grin in his voice. He licks his lips, tries to think of how to speak again, but then Jensen licks the underside of his cock, from balls to head, and all he can do is groan. And then Jensen takes the whole head of his cock in his mouth and Jared pushes up without thinking, his groan tapering into a small whimper when Jensen tightens his grip on his hips, pushing him back down. He’s going to have a wicked set of bruises in the morning, and that thought just makes him moan again.  
  
“You make the most delicious sounds,” Jensen murmurs, lips rubbing at the head of Jared’s cock in the most obscene way. “Wonder what you’ll sound like when I fuck you.”   
  
Jared whimpers, gripping the sheets so tight his fingers start to ache. Jensen smiles against Jared’s thigh and quickly sucks one finger in his mouth before pressing it against Jared’s ass. Jared stills, and Jensen licks at the inside of his thigh as he slowly pushes his finger in. He knows it has to burn, there’s not enough slick and he’s not being as gentle as he could be, but Jared isn’t trying to get away, so he just pushes his finger all the way in, crooking it slightly in a way that makes Jared’s hips buck again.  
  
“More,” Jared pleads, and Jensen slides in another finger, hard enough that Jared cries out loudly, hands scrabbling at the sheets. Jensen shushes him, nuzzling at his thigh, and slowly drags his fingers in and out.  
  
“You’re gonna be nice and tight for me, aren’t you, J?” Jensen whispers. “Gonna hurt so good when I fuck you.”  
  
Jared gasps, staring blindly at the ceiling. “God, yes, c’mon, please, Jensen, m’ready.”  
  
He can’t even manage full sentences now, which Jensen takes as a good sign. Grinning, he lets his fingers slip from Jared’s ass and crawls up the bed. Jared’s shivering, an almost constant full-body shudder, and his eyes are fever bright. Jensen bows his head, licking once at Jared’s lips before mashing their mouths together in a fierce kiss. He tastes blood, knows he’s cut Jared’s lips, and that just makes him groan and slide inside him. Jared screams into his mouth, hands grabbing at his shoulders and holding hard enough to bruise. Jensen bites Jared’s neck in retaliation, letting the taste of blood and sweat and soap and Jared fill his mouth.  
  
“Hard,” Jared whispers, and Jensen nods, doesn’t have to be told twice. He rolls his hips back, slow, before slamming in again. There’s no grace to it, no elegance, barely any rhythm. There’s just quick, hard thrusts and Jared’s whimpers and his grunts and the _tighthotwet_ perfection of it all. Neither of them is going to last long, they’ve been wound up too tight for too long, but Jensen can’t bring himself to care, not with Jared shuddering underneath him, long legs locked around his waist as his ass clenches around his cock.  
  
“Come for me,” he hisses, and wraps a hand around Jared’s cock, stroking it roughly. “Wanna see you come, Jared.”   
  
Jared whimpers and gasps and makes the most pornographic sounds Jensen has ever heard. Jensen changes the angle of his hips slightly, searching for that sweet spot, and knows he’s found it when Jared arches off the bed, a scream of pleasure/pain slicing through the room. Warmth spills over Jensen’s hands, sticky and thick, and Jensen can’t hold on anymore, it’s too much, too good, too _Jared_. He bites down on Jared’s neck again, screaming against his throat as wave after wave of pleasure wracks his body.  
  
They collapse in a sweaty, sticky mess, all tangled together and not caring even a little. For a long time, they just lie there, panting and shivering and trying to remember how to breathe. Finally, Jensen moves, slipping out of Jared as gently as he can. Jared hisses, rocks his hips a little, and they both know he’s gonna be sitting carefully for a couple of days.  
  
Jared makes a little sleepy sound and rolls over, slinging one arm over Jensen’s stomach.  
  
“My ass really hurts,” he mumbles into Jensen’s shoulder. Jensen laughs, flicking Jared’s sweat-soaked hair out of his face.  
  
“Didn’t hear you complainin’ earlier.”   
  
“Not complainin’ now. Just statin’ a fact.”   
  
“Well stop stating facts or I won’t fuck you in the shower.”   
 


End file.
